idolish7fandomcom-20200223-history
Part 1 - Chapter 1/Translation 1
Translation Note = 2 - Seven Eggs # This “hi” was originally in katakana-English. # Bushido is like chivalry meets warrior spirit, and is strongly associated with samurai. # The original Japanese is “Whistle Bit Brother” (笛のお兄さん), and it might be a pop culture reference. When videos on Nico Nico Douga are taken down by the user, an announcement video will play in its place, and Foo-san (also known as 笛のお兄さん) will play whistle and Japanese drums over the announcement. # Literally “the two characters that make up defeat (敗北) cannot be found in my life”. 3 - Conclusion of the Fierce Fight # I’m assuming Nagi, uh, blew a kiss to Tsumugi. And that’s why she eek’d. # More bentos! Again, noriben is rice topped with seaweed. Karaage is deep-fried foods, often chicken. # Otoharu only uses -san once, probably to emphasize that they now have a working relationship in addition to a family one. He switches back to -kun, probably his usual manner of address, once that emphasis isn’t needed anymore. 4 - The First Trial # Iori’s original Japanese is just about as vague, saying that Tsumugi lost “one person’s relationship of trust”, but he definitely is implying himself in this. # Because English has only one normal way to say “you”, this was hard to translate. Thankfully, Part 2 happened and gave me an idea. Originally, Riku lowers the politeness of his speech and addresses Iori with “omae”, which is not something you should do with people you don’t know well. Iori picks up on this and makes a comment. That’s hard to do in English, so I changed it to Riku clicking his tongue. This makes for an interesting accidental parallel, since Ten clicks his tongue at Iori in Part 2 and Iori gets heated, but do know that they weren’t originally the same thing. 5 - An Undecidable Audition # The barrage of “please treat me kindly”s and “I look forward to your audition”s are all variations of よろしくお願いします, which is a stock phrase. It literally means “good please”, but the nuance and specifics of that meaning change based on context. 6 - Birth of IDOLiSH7 # This is an old saying. I couldn’t find much info in English, but the few Japanese sources I found seems to point to “獅子は我が子を千尋の谷に落とす“ (The lion drops its own child into a bottomless ravine) coming from an old Chinese story, the moral of which seems to be how we sometimes need to see ourselves in danger in order to learn and grow. # Sekihan is red rice (turned that way because it’s cooked with azuki beans), and usually only eaten on very special occasions, or to celebrate something special. # I hadn’t caught this suffix change the first 500 times I read the story, but upon reflection, all the characters Tsumugi referred to as -kun before this point are now -san after this point. Whether this is because of what Iori said to her about losing trust or because they’ve now officially entered a working relationship, however, is up to debate. }} |-| 1 - New Manager!= class="article-table" cellspacing="1/6" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" - ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center;background-color:#72d9ff; color:#fff074;" New Manager Story 1 - Chapter 1 - Part 1 - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" - ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center;background-color:#72d9ff; color:#fff074;" - Welcome to Takanashi Productions, Tsumugi-san! Let me formally introduce myself. I’m Ogami Banri. I work in the office here. - Hello, Ogami-san. Thank you for always helping out my fa.... I mean, I’m the new hire, Takanashi Tsumugi. I look forward to working with you. - We’re going to have you immediately take up the post of manager for a new idol group. - An idol group? That’s very sudden. - Yes. This production company already has experience with things like modeling, dancing, and chorus... But it’s finally time for us to try raising our first male idol group. The president has planned this for years, and he’s staked the company’s fortunes on the project. The present also said that if this succeeds, we can upgrade from noriben to makunouchi. (1) - But why would he entrust such an important job to a rookie like me.... Just what is da... the president thinking? - Well, then why don’t we go meet Kaiseki Bentou (temp) at once. (2) - K-kaiseki Bentou (temp)….? - It’s the temporary name for the idol group. Can’t you feel our production company’s expectations? - ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center;background-color:#72d9ff; color:#fff074;" - Here we are. Right now, the idols you’ll be in charge of are… - Doing lessons? - Playing basketball. - Basketball!? - More specifically, they’re playing 3-on-3. - Why are they playing basketball? - I wonder. I’m sure the president has a plan. Yamato-kun! Who is winning? - Huh? Umm, I think the red team is winning against the white team by one goal? - And he is….? - He’s Nikaido Yamato-kun. He’s the oldest here, so we had him be the referee. - I thought being a referee’d be easy, but in a game with these guys, one body isn’t enough. Ahh, stop stop! You’re traveling! - No way! I’m not walking at all! - You walked. - Just where were you looking! I landed here, and then… - Okay. Yellow card. The next time you complain you’re out. - Wha…dammit–! - Nii-san, calm down. Let’s take a moment and properly start over again. - Hhaa, haa, thank goodness…..if I had been overtaken, it would’ve been bad….. - Wow…… His determined face is dripping with sweat…and so is everyone else’s…. - Okay. Nanase-san, it’s your ball. - Huh….? Ah–! - Please properly catch the ball. - Sorry! - The ball is rolling over here….is it okay for me to pick it up? …and as soon as I think that, someone is making a mad dash over here-. - Haa, haa….I apologize! - No, it’s fine…..Here. - Thank you! - Ah…. Right then…… The following words came out so smoothly, that even I was surprised at myself. I’m rooting for you. Good luck! - Right! - ……. He’s gone…… - Haha. They’re the kind of kids you want to root for, aren’t they? - Alright, let’s go. Restart the match. - ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center;background-color:#72d9ff; color:#fff;" To be continued..... - ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center;background-color:#72d9ff; color:#fff074;" Translator: Sarah } |-| 2 - Seven Eggs= |-| 3 - Conclusion of the Fierce Fight= |-| 4 - The First Trial= |-| 5 - An Undecidable Audition= |-| 6 - Birth of IDOLiSH7= |-| Side Story 1.1 - Starting the Dream= |-| Side Story 1.5 - Respective Feelings=